Gundam 00S: Crossover Episode Nine
Chapter 13: The Storm * “You five with me, the rest follow Milliardo and Athrun!” Ordered Ransac, speaking to Charlie, Amuro, Banagher, Heero, and Ash. Without waiting for a response he climbed back into the True Guardian. Around him the hanger exploded into a flurry of action. Pilots from Milliardo’s group scrambled into their own suits, with Athrun’s following close behind. * “Hold on Ransac, it seems our patient has recovered.” Said Syrene over the com as he positioned himself for launch. * “Renki’s awake?” Demanded Charlie. * “Yes, and her suit has just finished repairs, she wants to sortie.” * “Fine, let her launch! Tell her to group up with us once she’s out there. Ransac, True Guardian, launching!” The Gundam spread it’s wings and almost exploded out of the hanger, the doors having opened just wide enough to let it through. The other pilots quickly followed suit. * “How are we going to do this?” Asked Amuro. * “We’ve dug out several asteroids in the event of an attack. We’ve cloaked them with optical camouflage so we can launch surprise attacks. Use them to take out as many mobile suits as you can!” Explained Milliardo. * “Ransac?” Said Ash uncertainly. * “We’ll go with his plan, but be prepared to change it at a seconds notice, that won’t guarantee us a victory but it might help.” Confirmed Ransac. After searching for a good place to hide, Ransac found one of the asteroids Milliardo had spoken of. He carefully climbed in and positioned himself for a good firing position. Within seconds the area became flooded with Ascent mobile suits. * With a bright flash Heero wiped out three mobile suits. Following quickly was Ash, pummeling mobile suits with his vulcan cannons. Another flash indicated Charlie had taken out two more mobile suits. After a few more kills, the enemy pilots began to adapt to their strategy. The pilots began pushing asteroids at others in order to draw out the Gundams. At the same time the asteroids served to shield the mobile suits from view and beam fire. * “Crap! Time to change tactics guys, engage them at will.” Ransac dove out of his asteroid, slamming the Gundam’s shoulder into an Aegis at full speed. With one fluid sweep he sliced the mobile suit into three pieces with the GN-Swords. Before he could move to the next target he became the target of a barrage of beam fire. At the very last second Ransac was able to bring up the GN-Field. Unfortunately this meant he was trapped in the middle of a group of determined, hostile, mobile suits. Ash and Charlie quickly came to his rescue. * With the pilots temporarily focusing entirely on Ransac, Ash draw his beam trident and dispatched two Aegis, slicing them cleanly in half. Charlie tossed four beam sabers, three managed to impale the shoulders of the enemy, the fourth sliced straight through the rifle arm of it’s target and soared past. With a single burst from his bazooka he wiped out all four, removing the last of the enemy. * “Nice work guys, let’s get moving.” Said Ransac. * “Hold on, Renki’s here.” Announced Charlie, indicating a blue and white mobile suit sporting a large shield that was rushing towards them. * “Thank you for waiting, let’s go.” Said Renki before soaring past them. * “Nice to meet you too.” Mumbled Ransac to himself. Despite his words, he allowed himself a grin. * The group quickly made their way out of the asteroid field. Immediately Ransac noted the forces the Ascent had mustered. Six carriers had joined the battle, accompanied by two heavy assault ships. Battling this impressive fleet were The Traveller and The Eternal, unfortunately both ships were being constantly bombarded from all directions, greatly limiting their ability to retaliate. * “They can’t last much longer like that.” Said Amuro. * “Alright, Ash, Heero, and Banagher with me, we’re taking out the ship doing the most damage,” Ordered Ransac, “Amuro, Charlie, and Renki, take out the second, we’ll work our way through from there.” * “Roger that, heading out.” Said Charlie as he lead his group to their target. With a sigh Ransac turned his attention to his own, soaring towards the enemy carrier as he thought of a plan. As they approached they were almost immediately noticed, swarms of Aegis and Zephyr rushed eagerly to engage them. Heero charged forward to meet them. * With a swing of his beam saber Heero took off the head of a zephyr. Following the attack he drew one of his buster rifles and fired straight through the mobile suit, taking it and an unfortunate second who had accidentally flown directly into the beam. Ash launched his funnels and forced three Aegis onto the defensive as they tried to dodge the beams. While the pilots were distracted, Ash took two of them down with his beam trident. Banagher joined in and dispatched the last with his beam saber. As the last mobile suit fell to their attacks, more rushed to join. * “This is taking too long! We need another plan!” Said Ash. As he said this, two Aegis managed to disarm him of his trident, forcing him to evade their frenzied attacks. Banagher attempted to aid but instead met two Zephyrs, who used their superior maneuverability to keep him on the defensive. Heero managed to destroy one Aegis before another pinned the arms of Wing Zero from behind, removing any chance of further retaliation. * “Hang on guys!” With a mere thought Ransac activated Trans Am. With two fluid movements he managed to sever two Aegis in half. One expert toss of a beam saber caused a Zephyr to explode, it’s GN-Drive pierced all the way through. One Aegis attempted to retaliate but with a simple command the Wing Bits tore it to pieces, literally shredding it apart as they smashed through. With another command the wing bits began firing beam fire all over the place, quickly forcing the enemy to take evasive maneuvers. The Zephyrs attacking Banagher, distracted by their assault on the Unicorn Gundam, found themselves victim of the bits as the beams tore into them. * Banagher, now able to breath a little easier, rushed to Ash’s beam trident and tossed it to him. An Aegis attempted to intercept but instead found themselves on the receiving end of the beam trident. Ash, having noticed the act, immediately capitalized on the sudden shift and tore the trident out, severing the arms of another Aegis as he swung. * The Aegis pinning Heero, having realized his enemy had quickly turned the tables, drew his beam rifle and held the barrel to the cockpit, the message was clear. Distracted by desperation, the pilot failed to act as the True Guardian suddenly appeared right behind him. With two strikes Ransac severed both arms, removing the threat of both the rifle and depriving the mobile suit of it’s shield. The Gundam grabbed a hold of the Aegis’ cockpit and with a bright flash the mobile suit exploded, a particle beam having tore straight through to the GN-Drive. * “That another one of your tricks?” Asked Ash. * “Ya, and you’re about to see another one. Hold on guys, TRANS AM ARCH BURST!” With a bright flash of light a massive burst of GN-Particles exploded outward. The entire battlefield became flooded with GN-particles shining a bright gold. The True Guardian changed from glowing a bright red to shining just as brightly and golden as the GN-particles. Almost instantly voices could be heard by every pilot there, voices that sounded clear regardless of faction or allegiances. * “These GN-Particles, where…?” * “They’re so bright and peaceful, it’s beautiful.” * “I chose a bad time to quit drinking.” * “We’re going to survive! All hands, give them hell!” The last, having been spoken by Daryl, pushed the pilots of The Traveller and The Eternal into renewed effort. Throughout the battlefield ESF forces began tearing through the Ascent forces, throwing them into chaos as they attempted to retaliate with little success. * “Ash! Banagher! Get down! GUARDIAN ARCH SWORD!” With a roar Ransac fired a massive golden particle beam, it’s size almost eclipsing even the ships themselves. In fact, it was the ships it was aimed at. With a massive crash, enough that even the pilots furthest away could feel the impact, the beam tore through three of the Ascent Carriers. With a simple movement of the True Guardian another blast erupted from the Gundam, tearing through another carrier before it ended. With that the Arch Burst ended. * “Whoa, very impressive.” Said Ash, his tone spoke of awe. Ransac took a deep breath before responding. With a sigh he felt his body become tired. What most people didn’t realize, due to his hiding of it, the Arch Burst always left him drained for some reason. * “Thanks, now let’s end this mess.” * “Attention all units, four new machines have entered the battlefield. One of them,” Ransac could almost hear the announcer swallow, “It’s the Guardian X.” Ransac paled in horror. Of all the things the Ascent could’ve done to turn the battle back in their favor, this was the worst. The group looked up to see the five mobile suits, their silhouettes outlined by the sun, quickly approach the battlefield. * “Looks like they’ve called in the cavalry.” Said Charlie as his group rejoined Ransac and the others. The group watched as the four mobile suits made their way to them, strangely avoiding combat with other mobile suits. In what seemed the longest second of his life, the Guardian X and it’s allies came to a complete stop in front of them. With a gasp, he realized the Reborns Kai was among them. * “What the hell? What is that doing here? How did they get a hold of it?” * It’s been a while, I see you decided to reconstruct that pathetic excuse for a mobile suit after how easily the last crumbled within my grasp.” Sneered the pilot, his voice artificially distorted to a deep rumble. * “We’ve kept that in mind for this one, it won’t be a repeat of the Perfect Guardian back on Earth.” Retorted Ransac. “I’m curios though, how did you manage to get a hold of the Reborns Kai? I was under the impression it was locked up pretty tight back on Celestial Being.” * “It’s only natural that it should belong to us, after all, it was my mobile suit before that disgusting human landed a lucky blow.” Ransac gasped in recognition of that voice. * “Ribbons Almark?! How the hell are you still alive? The 0 Gundam exploded, with you in it! I even confirmed that myself!” He demanded. * “Are you so foolish to have forgotten who I am? I am a being superior to all of you. And now since Celestial Being so foolishly set out to destroy me, and because of Earth’s acceptance of them, the Earth Sphere Federation must face judgment for their crimes.” * “Big talk for someone who’s died. As for me, I will destroy anything that gets in my way!” Cackled a pilot. The group tensed as they recognized the voice. Distracted by the Guardian X and the Reborns Kai, they had failed to notice the black and crimson mobile suit among the group. Ransac saw out of the corner of his eye as Charlie made a move to attack. His advance was blocked by Ash, who held him back with one arm held in front of him. * “That’s enough Patrick, you’ll have your chance soon enough.” * “Char?!” * “Full Frontal?!” Both names were blurted by Amuro and Banagher. Their tones spoke equally of disbelief. * “So that was you, Amuro. Before we resume our battle, there is something you should know. We--” * “Enough with the small talk! Let’s just kill them and get it over with!” Snapped Patrick. With that he launched his attack. From the palms of the black Gundam exploded several particle beams. A second before the surprise attack could strike, the beams were blocked by a massive GN-Field. Ransac chuckled as he withdrew the field. * “You want a fight? Come on then!” Snarled Heero as he slammed his buster rifles together and fired. At such close range there was no way the beam could be avoided. Unexpectedly the Guardian X leapt in front of the attack, throwing out it’s palms as it moved. The beam came to an abrupt halt in front of the outstretched hands. In horror, the group watched as the beam twisted and warped until it became a small glowing sphere of energy. In an almost peaceful manner, it floated serenely into the mobile suits’ palms, where it simply vanished. * “Now, let’s begin.” Sneered the pilot. Once again the battle exploded into action. The pilots immediately moved to attack their targets. Ransac prepared himself as the Guardian X came straight for him. Category:Crossover